


Show me yours, I’ll show you mine

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, being fucked by an engramm has never been that much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: A mixture of the following two requests:Can we get a really jealous Johnny, denies everything at first but gets pushed more and more and it turns into NAUGHTY TIMES?&you'll never know who sent this but ahaha how about some johnny x fem!v smut including squ*rting ahahaaa
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Show me yours, I’ll show you mine

“So...you made me fuck a cop.”, Johnny huffed out while V was sitting in the driver’s seat. V rolled her eyes - yes, she might have fucked a cop, but Johnny didn’t?! It was her sole decision and no one else’s. “A cop. Out of every person in Night City who spreads their legs for your bitch ass, you choose a cop. Amazing. What the fuck happened to you?” V gripped the steering wheel hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. Who the fuck does he think he is?

“Yes. I made the decision to fuck a cop because River is more than a fucking pig. You saw it yourself! He gives a fuck about the people around him! Unlike some fucking tumor in my head!”, V spat back, Johnny’s engramm glitching out in the same moment. The tension between the two of them was insane, the people outside were probably able to feel it too. Was it fear? Hate? Annoyance? Or something completely different?

Until V pulled into her parking spot, she managed to gracefully ignore Johnny, who spent the rest of the ride ripping her a new one. For him, fucking a cop was on the same step as murdering your own mother and eating her. But right now, V was ready to dig out Johnny’s corpse from somewhere in the oil fields, bring him back to life, just to kill him herself, strangling his rocker body with her bare hands.

V locked the door to her apartment twice, not interested in anyone interrupting her desperately needed beauty sleep and just some time to relax. Sadly, a certain terrorist in her head had other ideas. Johnny fetched himself a beer from her fridge, plopping down on her couch, manspreading wide.

“Johnny, close your legs and get your dick under control.”, V groaned as she sat on the opposite side of the couch.

“Cannot. That impressive cock needs some love too. More than that cop’s cock.”

“I mean, I suppose it is not as big as River’s, so do your do Johnny.”

“Do I really have to show you my dick?”

V rolled her eyes once more, Johnny surely was getting on her nerves but...he wasn’t an ugly fella. He reminded her of this one failed actor from the early century. Kenu- something someone. V’s eyes trailed over the engram who was now drinking her beer, one hand on his crotch. No no, he wasn’t an ugly fella. And by the things she had seen in his memories, he shredded pussy more than he shredded his guitar.

“You know I can read your thoughts, V?”

Fuck.

“Well, then you surely know I’d absolutely suck your dick. Too bad you are not real Johnny-boy.”

Oh fuck. Now Johnny had an idea, and nothing could stop him. He stared at the beer bottle in his hand, then waved it into V’s direction, caught her attention. “I can hold this bottle with no troubles. That means I can hold stuff. That means the outside reacts to me.”, Dr. Silverhand explained to her, and she slowly understood what he tried to imply. She could technically suck his dick? And the idea of having some engramm-cock inside of her was...kind of tempting? V had her fair share with weird sex partners, starting from robots to people with more than one set of genitals. The double dick dude from Japantown had been her favourite so far. But an engramm? That’s new...

Johnny teleported over to V, who had sat down on the couch by now. So dangerously close… Johnny placed his hand on V’s thigh, which caused her quite some goosebumps to his surprise. “You can feel my touch now, can’t you?”, Johnny asked, a nod was V’s only response. Her body still felt like it was on fire after the previous night, and another round? Damn…

Johnny grabbed hold of V's chin, making her look at him. His body glitched out for a second, but his gaze stared deep into her soul. He saw every sin she ever committed, and he’d increase that number tenfold. “Do you want this?”, Johnny asked as he kept her in place with his metal hand, his human hand still on her thigh. “Say it out loud. Do you want this?”

“Yes.”, V breathed out, her eyes wide as she could only imagine what Johnny had in mind. Their souls were linked, but she couldn’t see everything that was going on. And sometimes she was grateful for this - but right now, she would have liked that kind of closeness. But they’d be very close soon enough.

“That’s what I wanted to hear, princess.”, Johnny laughed and released his grip from her chin. V swallowed thickly as Johnny’s other hand trailed from her thighs to her hips...her stomach...her breasts… “You know what I really love about taking control of your body?”, Johnny muttered, peaking V’s attention. “The fact that I can stare at your fantastic tits the whole time. Damn, they look so good.”

V’s face felt like it was lit on fire, giggling in embarrassment while Johnny talked about her amazing pair of breasts. Johnny caught onto that, couldn’t help but smile himself. That woman was doing things to him…

“Come on Johnny.”, V said, now she was the one staring into his eyes. “Kiss me. Show me what that engram can do.” Oh, she didn’t have to tell him twice. Johnny crushed his lips against V’s, a hunger he hadn’t felt in 50 years. Like a volcano, bubbling to erupt, and no one could be saved from it. Her lips tasted so unique, so much like her. A mixture of her own taste, a bit left over toothpaste from earlier. And Johnny? Johnny tasted like static. Have you ever grabbed an electric fence, feeling the electricity going through your veins? A weird taste left behind from the electrons and protons? That’s how a kiss from Johnny tasted like.

By the time Johnny opened his lips, V was in a complete bliss. Nothing had felt like this before, so cold and yet so warm, so distant and yet so close. Nobody has made her feel like this before. And she couldn’t wait to get more of Johnny.

Johnny’s hands wandered up and down on her body, leaving little sparks behind. A static underloading, but not the release they needed. Her shirt was soon pulled up, carelessly thrown on the floor of V’s apartment. Clothes were just in the way at this point. The metal of his silverhand felt cold on V’s skin as he reached around to undo her bra. Being a full blown rocker, Johnny had no problem with her bra, joining her shirt on the floor.

“I was right”, Johnny laughed, earning a slap on the shoulder from V. Those boobs were magnificent! Before V could complain more, Johnny leaned in, leaving a small hickey between her boobs. He hadn’t claimed a girl as his own for 50 years. It was about fucking time. About fucking time to make V his girl. V watched Johnny with big eyes, burying her hands in his hair.

When Johnny connected his lips with V’s nipple, it felt like lightning had stuck her. His mouth wasn’t warm and soft as she was used to. But this tingling feeling he left on her had her longing for more. As if someone had rubbed ice cubes over her nipples.

“Johnny!”, V whined out, her grip on Johnny tightening. She wanted him to fuck her so badly, it made her look stupid. Johnny let go of her nipple, a sting of salvia connecting his lips to it. Even his salvia felt like static.

“What do you want me to do?”, Johnny asked, this damn asshole smirk on his lips. Most of the time, she’d love to punch him when he looked at her like this. But right now? Fuck… The things she wanted to do with him. Thank fuck Johnny could read her mind, cause saying any of these things would cause V to blush like a sweet innocent virgin.

While Johnny read her mind, his hands moved down to her pants, and when he finally heard what he wanted to hear, he couldn’t help himself but moan softly. “Shit, V. The fuck you doing with me?” Oh, V didn’t know either. “So this is whatcha want?”, Johnny growled as he tugged her pants down, lifting her hips up with his strong hands. Warmth spread through V’s body at Johnny’s touch, and she felt like...like she was home.

V’s pants joined her bra and shirt on the floor. Johnny licked his lips at the sight of her nearly naked in front of him. Her simple black panties had a wet spot forming. What a view, what a sight. Then, he had an idea. With a few quick movements, Johnny sat behind V, moving her between his legs. He used his feet to keep her legs in place, making sure they were spread wide for him. “Good girl.”, Johnny growled into her ear, and for a moment he could feel her arousal washing through their bodies.

Johnny simply shoved her panties to the side. They were in the way, sure, but he wanted V to be a bit clothed. That was something he liked after all. “Johnny!”, V grabbed hold on his thighs, her fingers clipping through the engramm as she couldn’t contain her excitement.

Johnny trailed his fingers through her folds, scooping up some of her wetness. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”, he muttered with a smirk before holding his fingers to V’s face, showing her her own lust. “That’s all thanks to me? Oh, V, you shouldn’t have.”, Johnny laughed and tapped them against her lips, leaving just this little bit of wetness behind.

Before V could complain about Johnny being mean, he plunged two fingers inside of her, making her jump in surprise. “See? I know what you like. I know what we like.”, Johnny muttered as he pushed them deeper inside of her, feeling her up from the inside. It was his body after all, he needed to know all of its secrets. His other hand had kept V in place, but now it had another purpose. While Johnny felt her clenching around his fingers, he used his free hand to rub over her clit. He might have been a rocker with tendencies to be rough and demanding, but not a single woman left his room without at least one orgasm. That was one of the secret equipment his metal arm had.

“Are you ready?”, Johnny asked while his more human hand rubbed along her g-spot, making V moan in ecstasy. But what else could he have left?

“I am!”, she breathed out, and Johnny used his secret equipment on her. With a loud moan, V bucked her hips up to meet his touch, Johnny smirking at her reaction. The secret was - on the tip of his middle finger was a little vibe installed. Not much bigger than a pea but strong enough to make up for its size.

Still overstimulated from the previous night, it didn’t take V much to cum. The vibe, Johnny’s cold and static fingers… It felt like Johnny was electrocuting her pussy in the most amazing way. A few strokes of his fingers and pressure for his finger vibe on her clit later and V dug her fingers into Johnny’s thighs. The noises she made were music in Johnny’s ears.

Her pussy clenched around his fingers as she came, squirting out onto the floor of her apartment, soaking her clothes, the floor and everything in between. Johnny watched with big eyes - it’s not like he hadn’t seen a woman squirt before, but the sheer amount…

“Fuck, V!”, Johnny breathed out, increasing the pressure on her clit just this little bit more while she still squirted around his fingers. The contractions of her pussy seemed to last forever, and Johnny reluctantly removed them to give her a break. V slumped against his chest, staring up to the ceiling as she came down from this monster of an orgasm she just had. Her vision was filled with stars and for a moment, V and Johnny felt more like one than ever before.

“Johnny...why have you never told me your hand can do this?”, V laughed after she was finally able to breathe normally again. Johnny laughed and patted her thigh, making them both sit up straighter.

“I have so much more you haven’t seen yet.”

“Well, I am not stopping you, Johnny-boy.”


End file.
